riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Remix Village
The Battle of Remix Village marked the beginning of Operation New Overload known as the Invasion of Europodia from the Encore home Continent of Jeromoria. While the Universal Earth forces continue to take Planet Regents one continent at a time, Remix Village was the first battle civil war between the Old Rangerian forces who changed their Names To Encores, and the Universal Generation. After taking control of the City In 2 days the R.F.F.S.7. attempted to counter attack, though they managed to push the Encores back towards the Razor River, they were later repelled by the forces of the Reinforcements of the Encores. After a crushing defeat the Moon Walkers abandoned their plans of retaking Remix Village. ''First Day Encore Attack on Remix Village On September 13th, 2286 the Universal Generation forces withdrew from the continent of Jeromoria after it had been reoccupied by the Regent Encores Once Again just like the War of 1211. The Universal Generation set up strong defenses along the Razor River and even destroying the cities bridges if Earth forces should arrive. At 6:00Am a large Encore army of about 90,000 brigades commanded by Encore General Erwin Hail stationed themselves on the other side of the Razor River beginning to let lose their bridges for a surprise attack, unfortunately the morning mist cleared up allowing the MoonWalker forces to see them with the help of Fog Scopes. Without warning the shooting starts, both sides blaze at each other with a barrage of Lasers and shells, as the Encore forces began to cross the River in separate ways infantry by Amphibious landing crafts and armored vehicles from the bridge. Infantry could as well cross the bridge if they had pleaded. However as the mist began to clear the Encores made it on shore causing the Rivera Federation to pull back into the City. Universal Generation U-Boats moved through the streets attacking their old Rangerian tanks as they stormed through the Universal Generation blockade. At 2:00 In the after noon the Encores have already captured about 15% of Remix village opening up a road for more Encore Reinforcements to cross and continue their advance on Remix Village. Things did go bad at about 5:00 pm when the Universal Generation launched a counter attack to try and repel the Encore Invaders, fighting lasted from 5:49Pm to about 7:00 Pm, the Universal Generation pressed their attacks hard and mercilessly, but time after time the Encore Lines continue to hold their ground without retreating. The Universal Generation launched 2 more counter attacks, but again they have been unable to break through the Encore lines, despite these swift and brutal counter attacks, the Universal Generation than had help of some Raiders and Brawler that pounded the rouges hard, but still they refused to break. Finally at last at about 9:00 Pm Rangerian bombers now known as Encore Bombers arrived and pounded the Universal Generation forces hard forcing them to flee back into the City where they tighten their perimeter around Remix Village, from Harrison Ave, to DJ square. Unable to mount an attack themselves the Encore decided to wait for their reinforcements to arrive before moving on into the nightmare city, but if the Reinforcements should be attacked by the Universal Generation, while on their way, they will be forced to continue their advance any way, or they will end up having to be surrounded on their one beach head. '''Second Day Occupation of Remix Village' During the Second Day Hail have received more reinforcements as requested, and plenty of supplies and ammunition to continue their Blitzkrieg into Remix Village. The Universal Generation gathered as much defenses as possible, some of the buildings were brought down to be used as Pillboxes some destroyed buses were used as Machine Gun Nest, and the streets have been dug in very deeply forming trenches from all over the City, including dragons teeth,an object that rarely has been in use since World War II, It was a grand number of Universal Generation Defenses. The Encores knew that driving the Universal Generation out of the city was not going to be as easy as it looks, but they had to throw the Universal Generation out of Remix Village in order to establish a foot hold on Universal Generation Soil like they did back in the War of 1211. By Noon the Encore began their move into the city receiving fire from the fortifications and from Guerrilla War Fare. Encore Planes soared through the skies pounding the city from above while Artillery fired from the the Encore Beach head. The Universal Generation pulled back from Harrison Ave and DJ Square to their second line of defense at Hailfax Sun Road where the area was as wide as a square that make the street perfect for ambushes. The Universal Generation made plenty of progress at Hailfax Sun and managed to repel plenty of Encore Armor, unfortunately for them their positions have been compromised by Stuka dive Bombers and they were forced to pull back to their third line of defense. As the sun began to set the Encore have already taken about 99% of remix village and kept on coming non stop. The Universal Generation was forced towards Sub-wafer Town where they really dug in like a real stone wall. After Panzer Tanks cleared the Dragons teeth out of the streets The Encores prepared for their next attack. By 7:44 Pm The Encores launched many counter attacks as Hail planned but the line refused to break, and for the first time Encore bombers could not break the line due to heavy Gojira's and Anti Air Vehicles being in the area. As Night drew near and the city as dark as the inside of a sealed box with only the lights from Encore vehicles and laser fires as well as explosions the Encores began to move their Artillery from the Razor River Beach head into Sub-wafer town and automatically opened fired catching the Universal Generation forces off guard. The Encores charged into their lined servilely damaging it. By the time of mid night, Encore tanks rolled over the Universal Generation's third line of defense causing them to flee into the Suburbs of Remix Village their last line of defense of the city of Remix Village if the Encores would have won there than Remix Village will belong to the Regent Encores and they will be able to attack the Universal Generation entirely from the rear while the bulk of their forces are engaged with the Universal Earth Alliance else where on the Planet. As the sun began to rise from above the Mountains the Encores unleashed another Counter attack on Remix Village's suburbs, the Universal Generation again began to put up a good fight, but again their line was too thin, and by 10:47 AM the Encore broke through the Universal Generation's last line of defense causing them to flee to the north. The Regent Encore Forces have taken the city of Remix Village after two days of a major blood and destructive shed in the shattered streets of the Ghostly city. Third Day of Battle MoonWalker Counter Attack After the Fall of Remix Village Hail had word that More Encores are coming from Jeromoria, fresh armored divisions that will be reinforcing the 4 Divisions at Remix Village Itself. If the reinforcements were to regroup with the rest of Rommel's 4 Divisions the Encore forces will be able to press their attack deeper into Europodia, and with Earth already fighting in the other parts of the Continent the Encores might have a chance to Blitzkrieg Europodia like they did during World War II, only this time it's for liberation. A Ju 53 later landed at Remix International Airport, and was transporting a group of more troops, and equipment, Sacura Juki exited of the plane as a Stow away and carefully sneaked past a couple of Encore guards in order to find Hail. Unfortunately she got caught, and was brought to Hail She said that she was a nurse for the 34 Cats Don't Dance Division and that she stowed away in order to aid any wounded if they are having trouble with them. Hail appropriated her story, but said that many of the Wounded have already been treated. Sacura gave a face of shame, but Hail did give her an order to be a nurse if the situation should happen. Sacura smiled and followed two Encore guards into Howard Hospital located in Downtown Remix Village. However a couple of BF 166's patrols spotted a whole Universal Generation Army of about 6 Infantry Divisions 10 Armored Divisions and 7 more Infantry Divisions moving towards Remix Village that was approximately 12 Miles away. After informing the Hail of the situation the Encores prepared for defense. It was decided that the they will stretch about 4 lines of defense starting at the Land of Hera, all the way back to the Razor Beach head. The Encores moved out as quickly as possible with time literately running out. They used some Fortifications that was left behind by Universal Generation forces during their occupation, and dug trenches in the Land of Hera, as the citizens there look in shock wondering how the Regent Encore Forces are on Universal Generation Soil. The Universal Generation returned At 12:00 in the Afternoon taking the first line of defense by completes surprise. Fighting by melee and Shooting erupted in the land of Hera. The Encore forces managed to repel many waves of the Universal Generation forces, but later music erupts from one of the UG. Stations located about 60 miles from Remix Village booming Daft Punk One More Time Remix Version. It was the first time that the Universal Generation has ever used music against the Encores in all of Regian History. The Encores shielded their own ears from the intense sound waves of the Music, due to the fact of the Encores not being use to loud music like the Universal Generation forces. As the Universal Generation charged towards their position, they received furious fire from MG.42's, Half tracks, and Panzer Tanks. The Universal Generation again smashed into the Encore lines causing hand to hand fighting a second time, this time with the help of U-Boats the Encores were forced to retreat into the Suburbs of Remix Village where the second line was ready and waiting. Encore bombers took off from Remix International airport and began to drop loads of bombs on the Universal Generation advance they were making tremendous progress until Gora's and Helloria's appeared from out of the clouds engaging the bombers. A heavy dog fight occurred in the sky while fighting took place on the ground. The Universal Generation counter attack pushed the Encores back a few blocks deeper into the Suburbs but their line has not yet broken. BF 166, and Me 180's covered the Encore Bombers as they retreated back to Remix airport, unfortunately Brawlers soon arrived shortly and began to pound the Airport while flack guns from below blazed away at them from every inch of the air port. Hail ordered the Remix Village Airports to be defended at all cost, other wise their air support will have to come from miles away. As the hospitals of Remix Village getting piled up from the front and many medics were at work Sacura' proved herself to many of the medics after saving a young Encore soldier from dieing from a shot in the chest. While the hospitals nursed the wounded the Encore continued to hold the suburbs until Universal Generation Planetary walked in plowing the line hard destroying 4 Tanks and 3 Half tracks. The Encores withdrew back into the city of Remix Village while the Universal Generation chased after. By 4:35, the Universal Generation have already controlled almost 70% of Remix Village, but the Encores second line continued to hold, despite all of the Heavy Armor that the Universal Generation keep on bringing in. Unfortunately for the Encores one of the Cities airports have been bombed by the Brawlers and were out of action until repairs can be made, but The good news was, that the Universal Generation began too lose to many bomber units from the Luftwaffe and were forced to retreat. By 6:00 the Universal Generation still was unable to pierce through the Encores Second line of defense, but for how long, will the second line hold. Unfortunately the Universal Generation flanked the Encores to the Right of the City and cut them off from the third line of defense, than with one swift counter attack the Universal Generation broke trough the Encores second line, and pursued them towards the DJ square, where their third line, was placed. Hail ordered the what forces he can in order to strengthen his last line of defense that is across the Razor River, and on the beach head. As the sun began to set the Universal Generation continued to press their attack at the third line of defense. The Encores continued to hold well with the help of Artillery located in some of the rail yards around DJ square. As night dropped, the Universal Generation began to push the Encores one block at a time, from DJ square all the way back to Harrison Avenue. By the time of the fourth day the third line Broke and the Universal Generation commenced their attack towards the Encore's last line of Defense. Fourth Day Last Stand Write the second section of your article here. Fifth Day The End Draws Near Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War Category:Battles of the Third Era of the Galactic War Category:2286 Category:Galactic War Era